


A partridge in a pear tree

by Luna_sharp618



Series: The twelve days of fiddauthor [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, fiddauthor - Fandom
Genre: I know ford is Jewish, M/M, but alex hirsch said we are free to interpret out own veiws in any form of creativity, buying a Christmas tree, just fluff, the twelve days of fiddauthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_sharp618/pseuds/Luna_sharp618
Summary: Fiddleford makes ford come Christmas tree shopping with him





	

The wind had a slight chill as winter was getting into full swing. Stanford gave out another aggravated sigh as he followed behind Fiddleford. They had been searching for the 'perfect' tree in the gravity falls Christmas tree orchard for what seemed like ages.  
"Stanford pines will you please pack it in, we have been here for five minutes" Fiddleford snapped, nudging him slightly. Ford whimpered slightly at the statement before smirking and nudging him back. Fiddleford giggled and smiled at his change in mood.   
"It's just you know I don't really celebrate any religious holiday, now we're buying a Christmas tree" said Stanford as he pulled at the leaves of a nearby tree. Stanford mat have twisted the truth slightly, he was really just sulking that Fidd had pulled him out of the lab to buy a tree. Fiddleford frowned slightly, maybe making him celebrated Christmas was a bit too much.   
"Well...we don't have to have a tree, if that would make ya happier" Fiddleford suggested, looking at Ford with a small smile. There was, however, a look of disappointment in his eyes. It was a look that Stanford hated, he never wanted to see it in Fiddleford's expression ever again.   
"What? No. Fidd I will celebrate any holiday you want as long as we do it together, because.." Stanford paused and looks to the left, then to the right before leaning in closer to Fiddleford. "I love you" he punctuated his sentence with a small kiss on Fiddleford's nose. Fidd blushed slightly, this was the most affection Ford has ever shown in public. Fiddleford replied the only way that seemed appropriate by kissing Stanford's nose as well. Fiddleford then intertwined their hands, loving the feeling of his fingers fitting between Ford's six. 

They blushed and giggled to themselves, too happy in their own personal bubble to care if anyone saw them. The wind blew past them, the chill bringing times into reality. Both of them looked around to check there surroundings, they were in the clear. Ford then looked up, just past Fiddleford to see a tree standing proudly behind him. Snowflakes glimmering on the branches, making Fiddleford look dazzling against the green and white.   
"What about that one?" Ford asked, pointing toward the medium sized tree. Fiddleford looked up to see it. Sure it was skimpy on some branches and the top leaned to one side but there was something about it that seemed charming. Fidd smiled at the tree and leaned slightly on Fords shoulder.   
"Yeah....this ones perfect" he confirmed, feeling warm next to Stanford.


End file.
